evocreofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creopedia/@comment-26838037-20150730163921/@comment-25445467-20150802012916
Aphelion0's amazing Prime and Shiny farming technique ---- P.S. A lot of this may be hard to read to my tendancy to make run-on sentences, so if you read the paragraphs that I wrote make sure to read them slowly and carefully. --- Yeah I have found a LOT of Primes at Zenith Park, they're actually pretty common if you're patient enough. This may sound fake; but these are all the primes I have in total: 3 Vulkans 3 Seaceans 8 Aerialanx's 7 Terranos 4 Brunks 2 Blix's And a whopping 9 Mizans Bonus: 5 Cherry Bombs Extra Bonus: 20 total Shinies No shiny primes though :( --- It sounds extremely unreal but heres how I've gotten my 36 Primes and 20 Shinies, at least, most of them: 1) Get a creo with the Ride ability and also have the thing that makes you travel fast in the bio. You will move as fast as Flash Gordon. 2) Then, max out the middle tree in the bio; the hunter ability is 100% necessary to find Primes (I think) and the most important ability to have is the final thing that makes links have a chance to become dominus links. You can just buy a bunch of normal links and they can usually catch Primes pretty easily. A good thing to know is that you should have a creo with melody or drowsy spores to put your prey to sleep, otherwise it might run away. Don't bother with damaging the creo you're trying to catch because if the link becomes a dominus link then there's no need. 3a) Anyways, what you do is go between two maps of Zenith Park, checking for Primes or Shinies, then going to the other map, check for Primes or Shinies, and just going back and forth between the two maps until you find something. You will eventually develop your own efficiant path to run; personally what I did to find most of my Primes and Shinies is go from the entrance map of Zenith Park to the map right under it with the water, and I just go back and forth between them, checking if there are any Primes or Shinies. 3b) Make sure to check the water at the bottom map if you decide to farm there, because not only is there a chance to find shinies, but it's one of the only places I've seen a Seacean at in Zenith Park, and it's very easy to miss. Also, the map that's the entrance to Zenith Park has a few cliffs. There is no way to get to the very tall one, so if you see something rare, that's too bad. But, on the lower cliff to the right, there's no way to actually get ''onto ''it, but you ''can ''interact with creo right on the edge even if you're not on it; that's how I found and caught my first Mizan. 4) If you have any questions, you can write on my wall and ask, I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Also, If you're unsure about the path I ran or want proof that I have 9 Mizans, go to my page and then to my followed pages; there are screenshots of every single Mizan that I've seen at Zenith Park. -Aphelion0